Talk:Rock Crab
Untitled Rock crabs also drop iron ore Someone put that down too :I've put that down. -- 21:04, March 11, 2014 (UTC) vastly superior alternatives: sand crabs, ammonite crabs There is no reason to do rock crabs anymore. Sand crabs have made them completely obsolete, ammonite crabs too but they have some different mechanics and crowding issues. I edited the page yesterday about this but it looks like someone deleted the whole section. Oh well... 21:15, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Edit and clarification: "This isn't the sand crabs article." I saw this briefly in the talk history but it has since been removed quickly, so I'm going to assume this person wasn't trying to insult me and simply hasn't played OSRS or otherwise just doesn't know about this particular area of the game somehow: Rock crabs used to be a wildly popular training method back in the day, but they have been made entirely obsolete with the introduction of sand crabs. Sand crabs' purpose is to replace rock crabs and they are a superior training method in any and every regard. The only plausible advantage rock crabs may have is in their slightly-more-convenient location that takes maybe 60 seconds less to get to, but this isn't relevant for most any training purposes. Also, sand crabs have been around for quite a while now, over a year and a half, so I'm surprised this page has nothing about it. 21:27, October 14, 2017 (UTC) :The note you're referring to was written by me, and can be found in the page history here. :Mentioning Sand and/or Ammonite Crabs may be something worth considering, but only in how it is relevant to Rock Crabs. How much 'better' Sand Crabs are, how much HP Ammonite Crabs have, et al. is not something for the Rock Crab article but for the articles of those other monsters. The text also needed to better consider RS:NPOV. ~ 21:40, October 14, 2017 (UTC) :Sand crabs were intended to, and certainly do, replace rock crabs as a training method. I guarantee you rock crabs are most well-known solely for their training utility, and they have been replaced and are obsolete. They have no advantage over sand crabs, that's not an opinion. Neutral point of view does not mean redundant point of view; consider that this wiki is that for a game - the bulk of its pages written for guide purposes - and both usefulness or utility *and* strict information have a place here. Other than the one easy task in the Fremennik Diary to kill 5 of them, there is no other reason to kill rock crabs with the introduction of sand crabs. If the way the text was emboldened and underlined was an issue, that could simply be removed with formatting. Otherwise, if it's really so much of a problem putting that information in this particular article, then consider linking to the "Pay-to-play Melee Training" page. 00:12, October 15, 2017 (UTC) ::What you describe is more relevant when shortened and kept to Rock Crabs. For example: ::This doesn't require a large paragraph, and directs the reader to the Sand Crab page for information about Sand Crabs, where it should be. ::Where NPOV comes in is the edits' assumptions about player intent, and the formatting and size of the paragraph you added. It was giving undue weight to something that didn't warrant it. ~ 14:51, October 15, 2017 (UTC) ::That works fine, and could have been done instead of removing the entire section with no replacement. I was under the impression the problem was with the purpose of the content and the information given (pointing out superior alternatives to training on rock crabs because they have been made obsolete), not its presentation. I gave all the additional information for the purpose of elaborating *why* Sand crabs are now used instead and why Rock crabs are now obsolete. I'm not sure what you're referring to as "player intent," there is (was) only one reason to be at rock crabs - almost certainly the same reason why people may be reading this article - other than for that one task in the Fremennik diary, but I think the issue is resolved anyway. 17:40, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :::There could be a way to put the kind of information you're describing into the page body. The text you submitted was simply bloated. :::Intent is referring to: ::"Many players can still be seen killing Rock crabs who are more likely than not unaware of Sand crabs." :::~ 19:37, October 15, 2017 (UTC)